


How Kyle met the Jedi [aural not-fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [14]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 501st, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aural Not-fic, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Clones, Crossover, Cultural Differences, Gen, Kyber Crystals, Not!Fic, Philosophy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Red Lanterns - Freeform, green lantern rings, not-fic, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Kyle gets stuck in another universe. he meets some cool people who happen to be clones and who also happen to be fighting a war. there are questions, kidnaping, technology modification, and hopefully saving the universe.





	How Kyle met the Jedi [aural not-fic]

**Author's Note:**

> Like all my other Not-Fics this story is free to a good home. If anyone wants to write it you can go ahead.

**Title:** How Kyle met the Jedi

 **Fandom:** Green Lantern and Star Wars - Clone Wars

 **Reader and Author:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 1:33:27

**Summary:**

Kyle gets stuck in another universe. he meets some cool people who happen to be clones and who also happen to be fighting a war. there are questions, kidnaping, technology modification, and hopefully saving the universe.

I have not yet gone back and made a transcription of this, when I do it will be posted here.

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/How%20Kyle%20met%20the%20Jedi00.mp3)


End file.
